bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Bionicel
Hej, Bionicel, Rahkshi, to twoja Kraata??? - Mój "kolega"do mnie, po znaleźeniu Kraaty od Vorakha, którą zgubiłem. Grafika:Bionicel.JPG *Element: Kamień. *Organizacja: Toa. *Maska: Cacama - Maska szybkości i łomotu. *Broń: Pięści, Moc Kamieni. *Status: Żyje *Miejsce pobytu: Wszechświat Matoran. *Wymowa: Ba - jo - nikl. *Sojusznicy: wszyscy Userzy EB, a szczególnie Leskovikk O mnie Siemka! Jestem Bionicel i zbieram Bionicle od czasu, gdy miałem 6 lat. Urodziłem się 27.III.'96. To ja zrobiłem "artykuł" o włóczni Kongu. (Do innych użytkowników) Napiszcie w mojej dyskusji czy jestem raczej od Was starszy, czy młodszy? Bardzo się cieszę, że mogłem się do Was przyłączyć, a oto dlaczego to zrobiłem: zobaczyłem stronę Leskovikka (i też chciałbym mieć taką!). Oczywiście nie oznacza to, że strony innych użytkowników nie są zarąbiste! Kontakt Mój e - mail: m.przewie@gmail.com , ale proszę go nie używać do jakichś głupich żartów, tylko do kontaktów ze mną w ważnych sprawach! O moich Bioniclach *Moim pierwszym Bioniclem był Onua w wersji Mata. *'Moje ulubione zestawy:' * Jaller i Gukko. * Jaller w wersji Mahri * Kongu w wersji Mahri * Hewkii w wersji Inika * Hahli jako Matoranka * Matau w wersji Metru * Pohatu w wersji Mata Moje FanFicki Zapraszam na "moją" zakładkę na Bio - Mastersach, gdzie można poczytać moje historie. Link jest tutaj. Chwilowo jest tego mało, ale niedługo będzie więcej. Stworzyłem też stronę, na której można spisać SWOJE historie o Indianie Jonesie. Zapraszam! Moja historia *Przygody Bionicela (kiedyś Jallera) Part 1 * Bionicel spadał. Wiedział, że kiedyś nazywano go Jaller, ale to było bez znaczenia. Teraz nazywał się Bionicel. Dziwiło go, że wcale nie wygląda, jakby przed chwilą użył Nova Blastu roztapiając siebie. Przed sobą zobaczył jakiś wielki ląd. Rozglądnął się. Na szczęście jego broń też przetrwała! Ląd zbliżał się z szybkością 200 Kio na godzinę. Bionicel się nie bał. Nie takie rzeczy już robił! Widział już skupisko jakichś kilku osób. Jedną poznał. Nagle... ŁUP! Kiedy się obudził leżał na jakiejś pryczy. Nad nim pochylał się Matoro, Nie teraz to był Mathauroo! - A więc wreszcie się obudziłeś Jal... a tfu! Bionicel! Witamy w kraju drugiej szansy! *Przygody Bionicela (kiedyś Jallera) Part 2 *Bionicel wreszcie załapał. Podobno kiedy umarł (tak jak Mathauroo) automatycznie został przeniesiony do Kraju Drugiej Szansy. Znaleźli się tam wszyscy, którzy zginęli. Z reguły zaczynano wtedy poszukiwania Kamienia Teloport. Pozwalał on na przeniesienie z powrotem do świata żywych. Jeśli komuś się nie udało, to jego ciało mnożyło się, rozkładało na części i znikało. - Masz szczęście, że spadłeś do nas teraz, bo właśnie mieliśmy wyruszać. - Powiedział Mathauroo. - Jak to: was? - Spytał Bionicel. - Oto jeszcze kilku Toa: Leekhan, Naycho, Neekeela, Wartrax i Needeekey. Będą nam pomagać. *Przygody Bionicela (kiedyś Jallera) (podtekst 1) *Tymczasem w Świecie Żywych misja na Karda Nui zakończyła się sukcesem, oprócz tego, że podczas jednej z bitew Pohatu, Lewie i Kopace nogi przytopiły się do ich pojazdów na stałe. Z tym problemem polecieli oni na Artakhę. Artakha rzekł: mam co do was inne plany. Polecicie do Świata Drugiej Szansy. I zabił ich. *Przygody Bionicela (kiedyś Jallera) Part 3 * Podróżowali już wiele tygodni, a Kamienia Teloport ani śladu. Jednak Wartrax był pewien, że idą właściwie. To Wartrax prowadził, ponieważ on jako pierwszy się tu znalazł; był on Toa Żelaza z drużyny Lesovikka i właśnie on jako pierwszy zginął z ręki Zyglaków. Po drodze przyłączyło się też do nich kilku Matoran z miasta Desorganisaate. Właśnie mijali jezioro Płonącego Lodu - jak określał je Kodan. Nagle coś zabulgotało. Z jeziora wyłonił się wielki, płonący smok. Loh - Lexxx! Krzyknęli Matoranie. Bionicel zareagował momentalnie: wyskoczył w górę, wystrzelił z Cordaka oszałamiając smoka. Tuż po wylądowaniu urzył jeszcze miecza, aby ściąć mu głowę. Cel został osiągnięty. Nagle rozpętała się wichura, nadleciało tornado, z którego zeszkoczył Toa Powietrza. - No, widzę że moja interwencja nie była potrzebna. Niezła akcja, Bionicel. Powiedział Leskovikk. - Leskovikk? Jak zginąłeś? - Zapytali wszyscy. - Nie zginąłem. Teraz tam jest nowy Wielki Duch, Les - Gah. No to ja jestem tutaj. Ale powrócę. Z wami. *Przygody Bionicela (kiedyś Jallera) (podtekst 2) *Pohatu z ulgą zauważył, że może już poruszać nogami i, że sąz nimi Tahu, Gali i Onua. Wszyscy skupili się na lądowaniu, aby wylawirować pomiędzy wieżami jakiejś świątyni. Z ulgą zeszli z pojazdów. Wtedy zobaczyli, że ktoś nadchodzi. Była to grupa przewodzona przez Wartraxa. *Przygody Bionicela (kiedyś Jallera) Part 4 *Toa Nuva! Wykrzyknął Bionicel. Właśnie wchodzimy do świątyni Teleport, by stamtąd wrócić do Metru Nui! Weszli. Stał tam Turaga i trzymał kamień. - Podejdźcie Creatti, Angriku, Rahiku, Icyku, Ziemniaku i Bionicelu. Bionicel od razu podbiegł. - To ja jestem Bionicel! - powiedział. - Nie, ty jesteś Jalluh! Bionicel to ten! - i wskazał na Pohatu. *Przygody Bionicela (kiedyś Pohatu) Part 5 Po wielu godzinach rozmowy z Turagą Toa Nuva zrozumieli. (teraz podam ich wcześniejsze imiona, nowe imiona i ich tłumaczenie: *Tahu = Angrik = Wkurzony. *Lewa = Rahik = Dziki *Kopaka = Icyk = Samotny *Onua = Ziemniak = Ciekawy *Pohatu = Bionicel = Silny *Gali = Creatti = Tworząca ) Turaga powiedział do nich: Jesteście słabi! Od dziś będziecie używać do walki pięści i mocy elemtarnych. Potem wszyscy wrócili do Metru Nui, a Toa Nuva zobaczyli, że mają nowe zbroje. *KONIEC